Grow Up Cat
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Cat thinks that she lives in a perfect world, but Jade tells her otherwise. Catorade fic  Cat/Tori/Jade


**Review and I'll give you a virtual hug :)**

**And follow me on Twitter (Ari_Loves_Bows) :***

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Victorious. Tragic right?**

**A/N: I always try to write a story that's just Cade, Jori, or Cori but I love Catorade too much :D**

**Cat's personality is a little exaggerated in this story.**

**XOXO**

The three girls were lying down on towels in Tori's backyard. Tori had invited her girlfriends over for a swim then maybe some fun activities later...after her parents left of course. They all had on bikinis. Jade's was black, Tori's was purple, and Cat's was a vibrant pink. They gazed up at the clouds, relaxing and tanning a little before they got into the pool. Cat's voice rang out through the silence.

"Tori, why is the sky blue?"

"I don't know Cat. Maybe the sky gods decided to paint it blue."

"Are the sky gods nice?" Cat wondered.

"I'm sure they are." Tori replied.

"Yay!"

A few moments passed before Cat broke the silence again.

"I'm bored. Can we get into the pool now?"

Jade sighed. Nothing kept Cat's attention for long.

"Sure Kitten." Tori smiled.

"Can you carry me?" Cat stuck out her bottom lip and widened her eyes. Tori fell victim to Cat's baby face. She picked the girl up as if she were a toddler.

Jade rolled her eyes at the display. "Stop babying her!"

Cat pouted and buried her face in Tori's shoulder as they walked to the pool.

"Just leave her alone Jade." Tori scolded. Cat lifted her head and rewarded Tori with a kiss. Tori smiled as she walked into the pool with Cat wrapped tightly around her.

"Want to go underwater?" Tori asked. Cat nodded eagerly.

"Ready, one, two, three." Tori plunged them underwater. When they came up Cat couldn't stop giggling.

"Again, again!" She shouted.

Jade just watched from a distance and shook her head. She was glad that they were having fun, but sometimes she just wished that Cat would act her age. She slowly slipped into the pool and gave each girl a kiss. After about an hour of splashing and tickling each other, Cat yawned.

"You want to take a nap?" Tori cooed.

Cat nodded and wrapped her arms and legs around Tori again. Tori carried her out of the pool and into the house.

"She has legs you know." Jade complained under her breath as she followed them.

Tori took Cat into her room and they all dried off and changed clothes. Tori tucked Cat under the covers and kissed her head.

"Tori, what are dreams made of?"

"Unicorns and rainbows. Now go to sleep." Tori smiled softly before walking out of the room with Jade.

"Tori, can we talk?" Jade asked after she closed the bedroom door.

"Sure, about what?"

"About the way you baby Cat."

"I don't baby her." Tori defended as she and Jade sat on the couch in the living room.

"Yes you do!"

"How?" Tori crossed her arms.

"You carry her around, you lie to her about everything, and you don't let her do anything for herself!"

"I'm just being a good girlfriend; sue me."

"You're not helping her by protecting her from reality!"

"As long as Cat's happy, even if it's in some fantasy world in her head, I'm happy." And with that, Tori went upstairs to her room to be with Cat.

Jade let out a loud huff of anger.

**XOXO**

Nearly two hours later Cat woke up and of course Tori carried her down the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" Tori asked the redhead. She received a nod in response.

"Macaroni and cheese?" Tori received a more eager nod this time.

She sat Cat down at the kitchen table and began preparing the food. Jade walked in and chanced a glance at Tori. The two girls made brief eye contact before Tori looked away and glared at the food she was making. Yup, she was definitely upset. Jade sighed and wrapped her arms around Tori from behind.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I-" Jade was cut off by a squealing Cat.

"Ooh, it's 4 o'clock! Caillou is on!" Cat got up and sprinted to the living room to turn on the TV.

Jade groaned under her breath. "She's sixteen and she still watches Caillou."

Tori turned in Jade's arms and rolled her eyes. "Just let her watch it."

"No, I'm changing the channel to Bad Girls Club." Jade began to walk away, but Tori grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Hell no, you know that she doesn't like it when people fight."

"Well, she's going to have to get over it sooner or later." Jade pulled her wrist from Tori's grip and walked into the living room. She picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Cat exclaimed.

"And now you're watching this." Jade plopped down on the couch.

Cat looked at the screen just in time to see two girls pulling each other's hair out. "No, I don't want to watch this." Cat covered her eyes and shook her head.

"It's just acting Cat." Tori explained.

"I don't want to watch TV anymore." Cat whimpered. Tori turned the TV off causing Jade to throw her hands up in frustration.

"Aww, come here." Tori picked up Cat and carried her back to the kitchen. She put Cat down so that she could fill a bowl with the finished macaroni and cheese. She set the bowl down on the kitchen table and sat down on a chair. She pulled Cat into her lap and fed her.

"This is really good." Cat complimented.

"Thanks." Tori kissed Cat's cheek.

When Cat was finished Tori picked her up once again and placed her on the couch next to Jade. Cat immediately spotted her favorite stuffed animal on the far end of the couch. She reached for it and began playing with it. She squeezed it and it made a burping noise causing her to go into a fit of giggles. She repeatedly squeezed it and Jade began to grind her teeth. That toy was for three years olds, not for a teenage girl. Jade couldn't take it anymore. She snatched the toy from Cat and through it across the room.

"Grow up! You're not fucking five! The world isn't magical and shit! It's a horrible place with rapists and murderers and people that will try to hurt you just because you're you! So stop it with all of this little kid bullshit!"

Once Jade's anger subsided, she noticed the shocked look on Tori's face and the tears pouring from Cat's eyes.

"Cat, I'm s-" Jade stopped talking as she watched Cat run out of the house.

"Are you happy now!" Tori's anger began to emerge. "You told her the truth and now she's probably somewhere having a mental breakdown! You took everything that she thought she knew about life and threw it out the window! Now I suggest you go find her before the 'rapists and murderers' do."

"I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm sorry." Jade put her head in her hands.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Cat." Tori shook her head as she walked out the room.

Jade allowed a few tears to fall as she picked up her car keys and the forgotten stuffed animal then left the house. Cat had only been gone for five minutes so she couldn't have gotten far. Jade went to the first place that came to mind; the playground. Cat loved the swings because they made her feel like she was flying. Jade pulled up and shut the engine off. She walked through the gate and sure enough, Cat was sitting on a swing. She got out and went over to where Cat was. She sat at the bottom of the slide which was near the swing.

"Kitten? Kitten please look at me. I'm so sorry for yelling at you."

A few moments passed before Cat responded.

"Is what you said true?" She looked up at Jade. Her eyes shined with tears.

"Sadly, yes. The world isn't always a happy place." Jade held her arms open for Cat who gladly took the invitation and sat in Jade's lap.

"Why did Tori lie to me?" Cat's voice cracked a little as she snuggled into Jade's shoulder.

"She was trying to protect you."

"From the people that will try to hurt me?"

"Yeah, she thought that you were better off thinking that the world was a safe place when it's really not."

"I was always told that it was. Why isn't it?"

"I don't know. I guess people just make mistakes; nobody's perfect. Then there are the people that are just born mean. Those are the people that you should definitely stay away from."

"Were you born mean Jadey?"

"No, of course not. I just have my moments. I'm sorry if I've ever been mean to you. I didn't mean it." Jade nuzzled her nose with Cat's.

"I love you Jade, and I'm sorry if I act like a little kid sometimes."

Jade gave her a look.

"Ok, all the time."

"I shouldn't even be annoyed by it. Your innocence is what makes you your adorable self." Jade smiled and kissed Cat's cheek. "Oh that reminds me!" Jade handed Cat the stuffed animal that she'd brought with her.

Cat took it and just looked at it. "I don't want it anymore." She handed it back.

"Why not?"

Cat just shrugged. "I guess I kind of want to grow up."

"So that means Tori can't spoil you anymore."

"I like being spoiled." Cat pouted.

"You just like being carried everywhere. God gave you legs for a reason."

Cat sighed. "Fine, I'll walk from now on, but can I still watch Caillou? I really love that show."

"Watch it all you want. Caillou is actually kind of cute." Jade grinned and Cat embraced her in a tight hug.

"So do you forgive me Kitten?"

"Always." Cat kissed Jade sensually. When they pulled away, Jade spoke in a kissing-induced haze.

"Well, it looks like your mature side is already coming out."

Cat giggled then yawned. "Can we go home now? I'm tired."

"Let's go." Jade said as they both stood up.

Cat looked down at the ground then looked up bashfully.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"Can you carry me?" Cat said hopefully.

Jade sighed and grumbled as she let Cat's arms and legs wrap around her.

"Don't you dare say a word to Tori about this."

_**The End**_

**A/N: Am I the only teenager that still watches Caillou? It's just such a cute show :D**

**And….**

**VICTORIOUS WON A KCA!**


End file.
